


Red

by kqiwiii



Series: Peter Parker's Colours [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Light Angst, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqiwiii/pseuds/kqiwiii
Summary: Because he was Peter's red.OrTony is always there for Peter.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the first part of my new series called Peter Parker's Colours. Hope you enjoy it ;)

Tony got in his suit as soon as he heard Spider-man was involved in saving people from collapsing building that was on fire. He knew Peter cared more about the life of others than his own which was noble but on the other hand really dangerous. It took him only a few minutes to get to the place where his kid was supposed to be. The fire had already died out and instead of a building, there was just a pile of crushed bricks and ash. The smoke started to fade out of the air but still, he couldn't see the young hero. Ironman looked around and his heartbeat was getting faster with every second since Peter was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Friday."  
  
"I'm on it boss." The AI responded while activating its scanners.  
  
Some people started to cheer and shout his name but he didn't care. Spider-man was far more important than that. No, Peter was far more important than that.  
  
"Boss, Peter is sitting on the edge of the roof two blocks away from here. Should I mark his position?  
  
"Do it." The billionaire said and flew in the indicated direction.  
  
Once he landed on the roof he got out of his suit and walked to Peter but the teenager was faster and in a few seconds he was standing right before the man with his head down.  
  
"I'm sorry, I..." The boy whispered through sobs.  
  
"Kid..."  
  
"There was this girl and.. Mr Stark, she was so scared and.. and I said that everything will be okay..."  
  
"Kid..."  
  
"But it's not Mr Stark. It's not because she's..."  
  
"Kid!"  
  
Spider-man flinched at Tony's tone of voice and raised his head. Peter's eyes were red and puffy from crying. Tears were still falling on his cheeks and his bottom lip was trembling. Tony stood there and looked at him a little longer and then he hugged him.  
  
"I'm glad you're safe." The billionaire whispered and tightened the hug.  
  
"But the girl." The teenager looked him in the eyes.  
  
"I know Kid. I know. You couldn't save them all. Heck, I probably wouldn't be able to do that but you saved the most of them and that matters. We aren't perfect and we will never be but we can always try. Come on, we will go to my lab and do something fun. What do you think?" Tony finished and Peter smiled what made the hero happy.  
  
"But no explosions." The man added and the teenager pouted what made them laugh.  
  
They weren't perfect but they were good for each other.  
Because he was Peter's red.


End file.
